Avenging Hero
by Ocean's Fury
Summary: Percy was cast out on his ninteeth birthday,and found by The government agency known as Shield. He has friends there, like, Tony, Thor, and Steve, but he missed Thalia, the only person who cared. Now, five years, the Olympians are dragging him back to save them once again to save them.
1. I am an avenger

**This is going to be a rewrite of chapter one, because of grammar issues. Not small ones which I'm not against, but even I couldn't read chaprter one, and I wrote it. it'll be deleted literally right as this is being published. In other words, it's a do over. And the chariot of damnation awaits. **

Percy

I sat there with my friends Clint, Natasha Steve, Bruce, Tony, and Thor, celebrating yet another victory. Not many know who we are, but were the avengers. As in Iron Man, Captain America, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Hulk, And Thor. I'm the newest of them, yet i lead them. My 'hero' name is Riptide. "So Percy, what exactly happened in your past that was so bad?" I sighed, knowing Tony would ask that, so to prevent him from asking anymore, I decided to tell them. "How much do you know about the Greek Gods?" I asked. He raised a brow, as did every one else except Thor. "They exist?" He asked. "Indeed, Perseus was-"I interrupted Thor, knowing he already knew who I was. "Emphasis on was, Thor. I was the greatest hero in greek history, that's why there are two Perseus' in mythology. One was the son of Zeus, and I was the son of Poseidon. I won two wars, and prevented one, as well as beat Titans, Giants, and as many monster that you can name, but, I Was betrayed. I was going to Propose to my girlfriend, but, she was cheating on me with one of my best friends. I attacked him and the gods came into camp and marked me as a traitor, and banished me from anything Greek including..." I choked back a sob. "My home, forbidden to seven attempt to contact any of my friends, people who I thought as family." my sadness turned into anger. "I was forced to leave and in both of my uncles anger, They..." The sky darkened and the sea became angry "killed my mother, stepfather, and stepbrother." My eyes grew cold, full of hate, stare glared at the ground. Everyone stared at me, eyes full of sadness. Thor's look was not of sadness, but of pride. "No matter what they believe you Perseus, you are a true hero, one I would follow to the gate of hell and back. I am proud to call you a friend." he said. I let a tear slide down my cheek and looked up "I'm proud to call all of you friends. It may not be the best, but I consider you my family, and nothing will ever change that." I said. There was a huge rumble of Thunder, and The Shadows went crazy. A necklace fell from the sky. It had a weird eye thing shaped kinda like an R. A flash of light blinded me, and I looked over and saw Zeus and Hades were there Glaring at me.

"WHERE IS IT!" They exploded at me. I stood up, and pulled out Riptide, while Thor drew his hammer. The other for up, and cap brought out his shield, Tony, pulled a watch and pushed a button, and turned his red and silver suit. Clint pulled his bow out and drew an arrow, while Natasha drew a gun. "Where's what?"

"MY BOLT!"

"MY PITCHFORK!" **(in actual mythology, that is Hades' weapon. Together the Bolt, Trident, and pitchfork form the spear of Trium)**

"And you you idiots think I toke it. Me. Guy who saved the world three times, twice with you, once with the avengers, toke three are Stupid. I can just tell the world who I am and you all are out. They'll think your dicks if I tell them _my _side of the story." I Said. "But, I'm not like that." I swung at Zeus, and all hell broke lose. Hades and Thor were going at it, and lightning shook the earth I stood on, and The shadows danced and skeletons came out roaring with numbers. Demigods came out and attacked my team, and I fought the king of the gods. He used a sword since his bolt was gone, and I just pummeled him. I disarmed him an kicked him in the Gut. He fell to the ground and I glared above him, blade at his neck, with a trickle of golden blood falling. "You kicked me out of you world, and I don't intend on coming back." I said, then walked away. I caught a murderous pair of Gray eyes glaring at me. "Annabeth." I said simply. I kept walking and she kept glaring. I saw two sad electric blue eyes, three sky blue ones**(Connor, Travis, and Chris)**, and a pair of black ones. I sent a quick smile to all but one of them, and glared at Nico. He said nothing, and I just glared, shook my head and kept walking. I can't believe he would betray me like that. I knew him like a brother, and he betrays me by 'having fun' with the girl I loved with all my heart. Zeus cleared his throat. "If It wasn't you, we need your help." I laughed and said "Fuck you." We all just vanished in a lightning bolt summoned by Thor.

three hours later, still Percy Pov

Tony, Clint and I were playing Poker, while everyone else watched a movie. **(the movies not real, as it's not the lightning thief)** it was about a boy who was a son of Poseidon, and had to get back The bolt. He fought The chimera, Minotaur, Medusa, And went to the underworld, confronted Hades, and defeated Ares. Gee, thats not Familiar at all. "That movies based off me." I said. "Prove it." Tony said. "I glanced at Thor and he nodded and showed them the whole quest. I waited and they said "Damn." "Yep." I heard the intercomm go "Avengers, fury has a mission." We went up, and I prayed to any god I could think of it wasn't giving us a mission to help the olympians.

"Jackson, why didn't you tell us." Fury said. " We need to-" I slammed my hands on the table and shouted "I will not help them!" Fury raised a brow "Yes you will. We believe it was Loki who stole the weapons. He is attempting to frame either you, Poseidon, or...Jackson, what's that in your hand." I slide it across the table and Thor exclaimed "By Odin's beard, An eye of Horus!" Thor's face held confusion and he said "He's planning on causing a three way war!" I thought about it, knowing what was next. "Avengers your job will be to end the war without bloodshed. Dismissed." God Damn It.

We walked up to the helicopter that was taking us to camp, when Clint and Tony asked "Are you sure you can do this?" I glanced at them and smiled "Yeah, are you?" "Nope." II raised a brow. "Thor...?" "Yes?" He asked, holding a huge cup of beer behind his back. "Are you drunk?" I asked hesitantly. "no, beautiful mistress." He grinned llike an idoiot. The Norse god of Thunder, is drunk. Epic fail bro. I toke his beer, and he whine, "Give it back, please?" He said. I put a sleeping drug in it and he guzzled it. He passed out cold. Tony sighed and he, along with Clint, carried him to the chopper.

An hour later

we walked out, Thor Awake and fine, and 'reaquianted'. Well, I said nothing, while everyone stared at me. "Well, don't you owe someone an apology?" Annabeth asked. I caused a huge tsunami to form behind me, and held it back with my will. "No, but you do, after all, your the one who was whoring around." I said. "She said you cheated." Leo said. "She's a lying bitch. The faster you learn that, the less likely she attempt to fuck you for a nickel." I said. She went to slap me, but a hand from no where caught it. "I don't think my father appreciates attacking one of the two heirs to his throne." Triten said. "I am sorry for all the things I have done wrong to you, and wish to start anew." he said "sure." I said. He smiled genuinely, and we all went to the pavilion. When we got there, there was a flash of golandAnd the Olympians were at the big table. Athena stormed up to me. "How dare you, cheat on my daughter and attack her-" I pulled my sword our, and hissed "Your daughter is the one that was hoeing around, not me. I did the twelve labors of Hercules, which I've done most already, just to earn the right to marry her. If you think I'd cheat on her, then you are the dumbest wisdom goddess of all time." I said. She opened her mouth to respond, but closed if again. She walked away and My father walked forward. At least he was defensive torwards my mother, since when she died, a hurricane hit New York, leaving us powerless For a week. "Percy, I-" i hugged him. "You did nothing wrong, and tried to protect my mom, I'm not angry with you." We kept walking and he went to sit down at the table and Triten sat with him. Thor said "I'm an asgardian, so...where exactly would I sleep?" Poseidon stood up from his seat. "the avengers may sleep in my cabin if they wish." I smiled. "Thank you." After we ate, I showed them the way to the cabin, as well as inside of it. "Home sweet home." I said.


	2. Three enemies?

**Hey my peeps! ready for chapter 2? Wait no longer! Read away!**

percy

when I woke up, it was six o' five. I got dressed and walked out the door. No one was up, so I decided to visit an old friend. I walked to the stables and found BlackJack laying glumly on the ground. "Missing someone?" I asked innocently. He bolted up hit nuzzled his head in my chest.

_"Boss, I missed you, no one would even tell me what happened. Do you have any sugar cubes?" _

"Of course I have sugar cubes." I handed him one and he repeated _"thank you, thank you, thank you!"_ And then, when it was seven thirty, I left to the pavilion. everyone was already there, including my team. "Hey Perce." Clint said. I nodded as everyone watched me. After I ate, I was about to leave when the hunters arrived...or at least what was left of them. Two fell to the ground unconscious, while three others were west down by Artemis, Thalia, and Phobe. The worst part was that Almost all of them were missing. Artemis looked up and said "I...need to tell...Olympus...of the threat...we face..." She disappeared. I looked at Thalia, who could barely stand. "Percy..." She fell forward and I caught her. "What Attacked you?" "He said his name was...Thanos..." she fell unconscious, as dis Phobe. "Thalia?...Thalia!" I yelled, shaking her, praying it would wake her up. Thor walked up and said "Percy, you'll hurt her If you continue to shake her." I looked up at him and sighed. We took her to the infirmity, where we talked about our enemy. "She said his name was Thanos. Does she mean Thanatos, the Greek god of death?" Thor asked. "No, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't do this. It had to be someone else." I said. i stared at Thalia, wondering "_who did she mean?_" "we need to have a council with the Olympians.

"Thanatos..." Hades said. "My Lord, you know I was helping you guard the pits of Tarturus for the past four monthes." Thanatos said. We walked in during a meeting. "Perseus. What are you doing here, you were forbi-" I cut Zeus off. "It couldn't of been Thanatos." I said. "Prove it." Athena glared. "Where Artemis?" I asked. "She fell unconcious." Apollo said. "Okay then, I do it. How many gods can kill twenty five hunters and severly wound the other seven and put Artemis in a coma? Name one, willing to attack them, that's strong enough." I said. I glanced at Zeus, hoping they'd realize what I was saying. "You accuse your king-"Athena hissed, but I cut her off "Did you say 'my king'? I have no king remember? I'm just saying, other than my father, and Hades, no one has the power, and the other two would never attack her, because every one else would attack them. Your the only one who would have nothing to lose, but much to gain." "I would have nothing to gain." He said, glaring. "If she died, the Olympians would weaken except you. If a major olympian fades, someone must take it. You'd have the moon and the sky." I said. "I would probably get the moon." Apollo said. "Not if he kills you to. Think about it, he'd have the sun, moon, and sky, making him stron enough to claim he's the strongest immortal in existence. Stronger than the all father Odin, The creator Chaos, Typhoon, and Gaea." I said. "However, he didnt do it, but he might know who did." I finished"why not just say that?"Apollo questioned. "to prove a point. You can't trust anyone in the room, I found that out the hard way." I said simply, but they knew what I meant. "When will you stop holding a grudge against us?" Athena demanded. "The day you fade." I said, and walked out the throne room.

Thor pov

"How dare he-"Zeus began, but was cut off by Tony."He has full rights if you ask me." Tony said. "Aye. You treated him like a common criminal, when he wasn't. What exactly did you expect him to do? Forgive you for taking his home, honor, and family?" I questioned. "This is none of your concerned, asgardian." Athena said. "It concerns him, we summoned him, so what we say does matter to him, especially if it involves someone on his team." Poseidon said. He was so quiet I forgot he was in the room. "Now you speak?" I questioned. He raised a brow. "Why did you not speak up when Perseus was in the throne room, or when he was banished?" I asked. He glared. "Don't push your luck." "Fuck off." Tony said. Things were about to get ugly when we heard a huge explosion.

epic fight scene, Percy pov

I was about to get on the elevator when a guy with purple skin, wearing a Navy blue suit with gold trim walked up to me and blasted into a statue. I got up, pulled out riptide, and swung. A guy wearing all green robes with a golden helmut with long curved horns on it. I reconized Loki, but I couldn't figure out who The purple guy was. Loki swung his septer thingy at me. I blocked it and kicked at his chest, but The purple douche bag caught my leg and threw me a store. before I got back on my feet, I saw everyone charge them, and saw they had caused a distraction. I charged at their backs, and slashed both Parallel to each other. They staggered and glanced at me and suddenly everyone froze. I raised a brow when I felt a fist smash into the back of my head. I fell forward, and Purple dick blasted me. I gazed up and saw Kronos was with them. He looked weak at the point. He wasn't fully out Of the pit. "Boy, next time, you will die." purple prick said. "Who are you?" I asked. He grinned. "Thanos." "I'm gonna call you Barney." I said. He roared and blasted me threw a building, and grabbed me by the throat. "Next time boy." He blasted me in the face and I flew back to the market. I staggered to my feet barely conscious. They left and time unpaused, and I fell unconscious.

**well, how was it? Did it suck? Did it blow your mind? Did it make you go "holy Shitzilla? I need to be informed! **

**R&R **

**may the force be with you**


	3. What the hell?

**Okay, now this is a warning. this is a strong rated t chapter, as i. It's a m rated one. it's violent, bloody, and awesome. read at your own risk.**

Percy pov

In my dream I was in a hell-like New York. The city was destroyed, the sky was blood red, with smoke acting as the clouds. Buildings were torn apart, fires raging around me. Ash fell to the ground like snow, as sad cries from children filled my ears.I saw shitari marching the war torn Roads of my hometown. Bound in chains were my friends, who each had horrible wounds, and Loki was sitting on a throne of corpses. "Ready to die?" he said. "Bring it." I said, charging. I slashed at his neck and he ducked under and kicked me across the right side of my face, causing me to stagger. I stabbed at his chest and he smirked. I looked at my sword and saw it was just a handle, the blade fading away like dust. He kneed me in the stomach and punched me across my jaw. I staggered, before sending the polluted water at him. It nailed him in the chest and he flew back. I smiled, before feeling a cold painful stab through my heart. Loki was behind me, smiling. "Why does everyone fall for that?" he asked, as my life faded. I woke back up, and was on Olympus. My sword was back in my hand, and Wounds healed. I saw Kronos walking towards me, scythe in hand. He sent a golden beam at me, which I avoided By creating a wall of water in front of me. I lowered it, and beamed it at him. He swirled his scythe, and the water came back at me. I sent it up, but was blasted in the gut. He punched me in the face, then kicked me in the chin, sending me up in the air. He smiled and stabbed me in the chest with his scythe. I fell to the ground, not dead, but dying. I closed my eyes, and felt my life pass like sand through my fingers. I woke again, yet, not on Olympus, but I was in space. "As you see boy, you are destined to fail. You will die, and your world will burn." I saw Thanos, and said "Are you the Barney that got drunk on set and cursed out the t.v.?" he smiled, and the other two evil pricks were at his sides. "You may outnumber us now, but we already are stronger. You will fall, just like the rest of the world."he said. I smiled and said "I will defend the world to my final breath, and will live to see another day." he glared and said "No, you wont." he fired an orange beam at me, And right before it hit, I woke up.

my eyes opened to a empty room. I rolled my eyes, and got up. I opened my door to see the world looking like living hell. People were laying everywhere, and a huge battle was going on. Loki was attacking and he brought the shitari back for round two. Thor was exhausted, Tony's suit looked like it was hit by a bus, and Loki had Thalia by the throat. he lifted her up, and choked her. I saw red and tackled him. He dropped her and we rolled a good five feet away. "Percy..." Thalia said. I made the mistake of looking at her, receiving a knife to the gut. "Now Percy, never look away from me In a fight." he said. My breath was heavy as I pulled it out. "Surrender, and I will let her go." "Not today." I said. I pulled out riptide, and slashed at his head. He dodged it, and fired a blue beam from his spear. Before I could think, he threw the Same knife That was in my stomach and his eye, into Into Captain America's leg. Though he was unconscious, I could tell he'll feel that when he wakes up. Loki disappeared in a shower of gold and green, leaving an army of shitari behind. They ran at me, but were all disintegrated by lightning and repulser beams. I ran over to Thalia, only to have the olympians block my path.

"how dare you bring your war into our children's home." Zeus yelled. I stared at him. "My war? Your the one who he attacked first, so actually...YOU BROUGHT US INTO YOUR WAR!" I tackled Him to the ground, fight the fight that should've occurred seven years ago**(when he was 17, he's 24 in this)** began.

Thalia pov

I woke up and saw Percy tackle my father. Percy was blasted upwards by my father, causing him to backflip and land on his feet. The olympians just shook their heads and watched helplessly. Percy relaxed and said "I win." Zeus laughed "How did-" Percy's fist went _through _his stomach. Ichor was all over his hand as well as on the ground. "That's how." Percy rammed his left foot into his jaw, pulled this right hand out of his stomach, and slashed brim across the cheek. Percy switched his sword hand from left to right, and fired a plasma beam at my father. It hit in the spot Percy punched a whole through and well...almost ripped my father in half. Zeus fell to the ground and Percy wrapped Hawkeye's and Cap's arm around his shoulders, while Iron man got Natasha. "Thor, take us to the Helicarrier, they're on there own." Percy said, and the Avengers disappeared in a bolt of lightning. I held my head Down, and walked back to my cabin, not even caring about our wounded. "Where are you going?" Jason, who was waking up, asked. "To our cabin." I said, trudging through the blood covered grass. "Your not going to help the wound...what the hell hit Dad?" he said, changing topics. "Percy." I said. He raised a brow, then winced. "Great, I got a concussion." he said, clutching his head. "Whatever" I said. When I got to Zeus' cabin, I shot lightning at it, blowing it up, and walked through the woods leaving everyone shocked.

**Done. a bad dream, a 'gory' fight, a regular fight, and an explosion. And asuper awkward concussion. Don't forget to review. **

**Son of Poseidon, Signin' off**


	4. Author announcement

**Okay, so... sorry? **

**Okay, lame apology, but I don't have any ideas for the story. I'm not canceling it, just...putting it on hold. You can review or P.M. Me any, and I mean****_ any _****ideas. I got none. Sorry, have a wonderfully weird weekend. **

**Signin' off **

**Son of Poseidon 124**


	5. opening up

**Hey guys this story will be updated very slowly, like once a month to once every three weeks slowly if we're lucky. I'm busy, enough said. **

percy

How dare he, I saved their asses and he yells at me? Screw that. We were on the helicarrier, but it was currently sitting on the ocean. "Percy, Is everyone okay?" Tony said in his metallic voice. "Clint just got a concussion, but Steve, well, his stab wound is hideous. Like, _Fugly, _kinda hideous. What about Widow?" Tony looked her and said "gash over her head, but it's not that bad. Where's Thor?" "He's with director Fury talking about how were gonna fix this situation with the greeks." Tony's mask opened with him having a raised eyebrow, and grabbed beer out of his cabinet. He pooped it open, toke a drink, and said "why aren't you there?" I sighed. "Fury sees me as a liability, and even a bad idea of sending over there to clean up the mess." tony smiled, and said "that bites." I agreed, and grabbed a beer out of tony's cabinet. I popped it open and toke a big drink. "Well, Perce, you... jacked Zeus up bad. Hell, you almost ripped him in half. You got pretty pissed at him, huh?" I nodded my head as Clint began to wake up. "Hey clint." I said. "Where's natasha?" He said immediately. "Over there." I pointed next to him. At that moment, Fury and Thor walked in, and Fury looked absolutely pissed. "What the _hell _were you thinking? You realize the Greeks have now completely shut us out? They will _die_ if-" "-good, let them." I said, anger rising. I walked out, so I didn't get angry. It wasn't smart to lip off to your boss, but with Fury, well, I'd have no home without the helicarrier, so, definately not smart.

I sighed and locked the door, deciding to check on Thalia. "Iris, show me Thalia grace." I stated, because if she heard about what happened, she'd not care about formalities. "why Should I?" Of course. She didn't know me. "Because I'm the one who tore Zeus apart, and I will hunt you down and kill you if don't." Instantly, the screen showed Thalia...walking away from a blown up Zeus cabin. "Thals?" I question. She looked over. "Percy?" she said hesitantly. "What's wrong." she mumbled something I didn't catch, and said "nothing. Not a thing, everything over here is all fine and mother fucking dandy." I shook my head and said "Thalia...What's wrong?" She sighed and said "you practically killed my dad and then...nevermind." She said shaking her head. "You know I probably won't be coming back right?" I asked. "Why?" I scowled at her. "Why do you think?" She shook her head and said "bye kelp head." "See ya around Thals." I swiped through the message, and saw Clint sitting on the open window sill, and natasha leaning on the wall next to it. "How dis you get in?" I asked. "Spies, remember?" Clint replied. "Percy, you can't keep doing these things to yourself." Natasha said. "Doing what? Talking to my friends." clint sighed, and shook his head, while natasha replied "Closing yourself off from your loved ones when your angry." I stiffened, and said "I'm not closing myself off." I replied. "You won't even attempt to convince Fury to let You help them out and You barely talk when your pissed." clint said sternly. "I won't convince Fury, because I wouldn't mind to see them all rot in hell. I don't hang out with people, because People were the reason I broke. I stay isolated, so I never have to feel the pain again." Clint had a sad gaze in his eyes, while Natasha's eyes narrowed. "Percy, believe me, we won't betray you. Your practically our leader, so Please try to act like it. Natasha walked to the door, unlocked it, and walked out, Leavong me and Clint alone. "Sheesh, The walk away and not close the door move. Yeah, she's annoyed." I gulped. The last guy who annoyed her...well, let's just say it didn't end well.

"Alright, I'll _try_ to convince Fury to give me another chance." I said. Clint narrowed his eyes. "You may keep yourself from the others, but I am your friend, hell, we all are, But I'm your best friend and I can tell what your about to do." I smiled. "You know it." Then mist traveled to camp.

I was hidden in thw woods behind the cabins, and about a hundred yards from where Thalia is sitting. I snuck all the way up there, and tapped her shoulder. She turned, but I was on the other side, so she turned the other way. "Ahh!" She shrieked, but I covered her mouth. "Shhhh." I put my finger to my lip and made the first grade face of shut up. "damn it Kelp head!" She said. "Sorry Thals, But I just wanted to make sure you were okay." "I blew up zeus' cabin, and the hunt is temporarily staying in Artemis' cabin, but the huntresses are angry at me, so you tell me." I smiled at her sarcastic attitude, and said "you can join the Avengers, We got open beds. Trust me, I use them every day." Thalia shook her head. "I can't." I looked at her, puzzled. "Why?" I questioned. Seriously, why stay. "Because, I can't just leave. I fucked up, and Have to pay the price." i looked her dead in the eyes, and said "There punishment was banishment for me, remmber? I toke It, yet here I am." Thalia shook her head. "That was different." I rolled my eyes. "I was innocent." "And I'm not." Thalia countered. "Look Percy, I know what I did was stupid and rash, and I deserve whatever punishment I get." I sighed said. "Okay..." I was about to walk away, when she hugged me. I hugged back, and she said "See you." I nodded. "Later." I mist traveled, and decided to take a nap. I just hope That Zeus won't make It rain on Thalia.

**okay, now, I'm sorry It's late, but As I said, I'm busy, so have a good night, I'm tired, and don't feel like typing any more.**


	6. Meetings suck

Three days later

Percy

Everyone was now fine and healthy, so we all reported in for a briefing. "Alright Ladies, listen up." Fury said. "As far as we know, the demigods have completely cut us out, and we have no way to help them. So, for the time being, Fuck them. We need to stop Loki and this Thanous dude, before we all die." Fury said. "I'm sorry but if you ask me, we kinda deserve It. Aftr all, Jackson did attack Zeus." Mariah Hill said. "Bitch please, you don't even know what happened or why I snapped. You hate me, you hate mutants, and you want that bullshit registration act to happen. So why don't you fuck off, before we all get pissy, and someone get blasted through a wall." I said. the room got quiet, and fury sighed. "Hill, what do you want." She smirked. "To show you all this." She clicked on the tv, and the news popped up.

_"over 600 casualties, including 68 children have been confirmed at this moment. Reports say, the new warriors attempted to bring down Nitro, and others, which resulted in a incredibly powerful explosian, killing all but one of the new warriors, and leaving us to wonder, what gives them the right, to attack criminals, destroy cities, and kill hundreds of people, and not have any concequences."_

Hill turned the tv off and said "the congress has already passed the act, you all must register in one month exactly by midnight." Me and Steve stood up, outraged. "We try to defend them, they just won't run away to safety!" I exploded. "Hero's wear masks, to protect our loved one, We will not support This." Cap yelled, causing Hill to glare. "You don't have to." She said walking out. "Guys, We'll have to register." Tony said. "Are you insane? I will not register anything except my sword, because I'm about to use it to cut Hill's head off." **(riptide has metal infused into it, so it can kill monsters And humans.)** I turned to Hawkeye and Black widow. "guys, you can't tell me you all support this?" I asked. "I agree with it, We fucked up, and now, we're paying the price." Widow said. "I'm with you two, I'm against that piece of crap paper 100 prcent." Clint said. "Guys, if we can stop Thanous, and Loki, we may be able to sway the public's opinion about us." bruce said, trying to prevent a fight, but failing. Thor said something but I didn't catch it. Me and clint were arguing with Natasha, while Steve and Tony We're yelling at each other. "LADIES!" Fury boomed. "Maybw if you listen to Banner and Thor, you'll aut up, and try to bring Thanous and Loki down. We're not worrying about Kronos, he's the greeks problem." Fury looked at me. "Your the only one who knows anything About this Thanous guy, so tell us about him." I took a breath. "he's powerful, clever, wears a yellow and blue costume and is purple." Tony laughed. "He's purple?" I stared at him. "Yeah, and he's probably be able to go toe-to-toe with the hulk and still kick our asses." Tony stopped laughing, and everyone stared At me. "Oh." was tony's genius leveled response. "Yeah, also, The greeks Can't handle kronos." Fury narrowed his eye. "They'll have to." He stalked out, leaving us stuck between a roxk and a hard place. Either we abandon the greeks to die, allowing Kronos to rule, or let Thanous and Loki off the hook, probably speeding up the registration Act. "Well, were Fucked." Tony said. I suddenly got a weird feeling in my chest and said "Thalia's in trouble."

third person, camp half blood.

"Thalia Grace, rise." Hera said. The said girl had a lost look in her eyes, and a stonic expression on her face. "You abandoned injured Half bloods, and destroyed your father's cabin, dishonoring yourself, your brother, your sisters of the hunt, and lady artemis. Do you have any last words before your punishment is decided?" Thalia kept her head low, and tears swelled in her eyes. "for the crime of abandonment, we find you guilty. For e crime of dishonoring a god, guilty, for the crime of treason-" thalia looked up at that one, and spoke out. "Treason? What the hell, I didn't-" "we find you guilty. Your punishment for these actions is death." Hera rose and was about to order the gods to blow her to bits when Percy walked in. "How dare you show your-" "you touch her, I reveal the Olympian gods, and _every _arrogant deed you have done. she's coming with me, and considered banished, inless she proves her honor once again, like I have to." He walked up to a shocked Thalia, and they mist traveled out. "What should we do?" Ares said, hoping to get a chance at Killing Percy. "Nothing...yet."

percy

"what just happened." Thalia said. "You were sentanced to death and I 'bribed' the gods into allowing you banishment, like me." she opened her mouth, but no sound was made. "The offer still stands you know, it won't leave the table...as far as I know." Truth is, shield was considering Wolverine, Spiderman, Nico and her as the finalist to join. Whoever accepts it first, which will probably be either Spiderman or her, will join the avengers. "I'll take you guys up on that offer." Thalia said.

meanwhile, somewhere in space

third person

"So...What should we do now?" Loki asked. "Kill them all." Kronos said. "No, not yet. We have plans for the Avengers. Kronos, we need to make it interesting." Thanous said. "What do ou have in mind?" Thanous smiled. "Attack those the boy loves." Loki looked confused. "But the Avengers are to powerful." Kronos caught on immediately, While Thanous looked annoyed at said "They're Not seprately."

**will the avengers survive, will the registration act come into affect, who will they attack first? Why are people so picky about stories? These will be answer next time, with the exception of the last one. Really, I know my grammar sucks, I don't need complaints. Also the story is fast pace. Because as you can tell, I usually make my stories 10 to 15 chapters. So stop yapping at me about it please.**

**peace out,**

**Son of Poseidon 124**


	7. IMPORTANT IMPORTANT POLL

**Hey guys. Here's a question for you. I need you guys to vote, which story do you want me to update.**

**A. Betrayal**

**B. Redemption**

**C. Hero**

**D. Avenging Hero**

**you'll only be able to vote once, so choose wisely, and don't change your vote more than three times.**

**poll ends saturday at noon.**

**Dark Warrior's Blade**


End file.
